


Broken

by faithinthepoor



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written in response to the prompt "Dollhouse, Adelle/Claire, broken" at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

A bottle sails past her head and she barely has time to lament the loss of the precious ambrosia within before she is tackled to the ground. Adelle hisses as some of the shards of glass that now litter the floor slice her skin. “You are going to need to stitch me up when you’re done.”

“I will not be attending to you ever again. In any way.”

She grabs Claire’s wrists, both to prevent the doctor from leaving and to stave off any future blows, “I’m still your boss.”

“If you want my obedience you’ll have to program it into me.”

“I would never do that to you.”

“You’ve done everything else,” Claire replies bitterly.

She softens her voice, “Only with your permission.”

“As if I even had a choice.”

“I didn’t make you Claire, this isn’t all part of some evil scheme. We both made choices.”

“At least you knew what the choices were. You knew what I was.”

“Which made me uncomfortable at first but it didn’t change how I felt. I still don’t see how it changes anything.”

“I’m a doll that should change everything.”

“But does it?”

“No and that’s the worse part of all.”


End file.
